And a bottle of Rum
by Gilgalad neko
Summary: And a bottle of rum is the story of the last adventure of the captain Jack Sparrow, is a look inside the pirate bohemian ideals of a new life of freedom and what they are able to do just for a bottle of rum... please review...


Disclaimer: blah blah blah, Nothing here is mine, well, just the story I guess, but I'm using characters not created by me …

Well if I have some grammar problems please notify in a review cause this is one of my first stories in English, and thank you all for taking the tamie to read this…

* * *

And a Bottle of Rum!!

* * *

-"Yoho yoho and a bottle of rum!!!"- He sang, the brave captain was leaving, with his compass in his left hand and a bottle of rum in the other one- Gentlemen this ship will sail once again- then he looked down to his left hand, kept his compass into his pocket and took the mast with both hands in order to go in direction of his new adventure. 

After his last adventure at the end of the world, the captain Sparrow only had a boat and the sailing cards that would lead him to fulfill his most precious ambition, the eternal youth, and the chance to live forever sailing trough the seven seas, but first, he had to gather a crew again, so he'll pay a visit to Tortuga to get it and also to get a new ship able to compete with the black pearl because deep down he knew he had to face Barbosa again to achieve the honor of being the captain of the black pearl again.

As soon as he arrived Tortuga he realized that something smelled fishy, so he decided to keep a low profile, he took a blanket from his boat and put it on top of his head hiding his face in the shadows, then he walked through the island watching pirates enslaved, working and the worse of all without a bottle of rum. –Oh my, pirates enslaved?? What is this?? Am I this drunk?? No, it can't be, I've been rationalizing the rum, This must be hell!! And what is that?? West India trading company soldiers too??..-

Confused the captain Sparrow kept watching for a while, then he saw something that looked familiar to him, and he stared for a couple of seconds, without knowing that one of the enslavers had seen him, then the captain Jack accidentally slipped on the wet rocks and took off the pants of the guard behind him, so he ran and the guard felt unconscious for trying to run after him. Afterwards he realized that what he saw while he was hiding was the old crew of the Black pearl, so he went towards them –Gibbs what happened?- he said staring at his old friend - run jack, run , she knows you are here- Jack answered somehow surprised by the fact that this all thing was because of a woman - who?? Who knows I'm here??- Then they listened some gunfire, they were trying to hit him, but instead one of Gibbs' hands was released, and Jack began moving hysterically in all directions, and suddenly in the same way Gibbs had been released all the crew has free, as always nobody knew if it was him or some doom's sick joke what kept them alive, but it didn't matter now, so they hurried on their escape to freedom, they headed to the woods and sneaked into a cave while the guards were seeking for them, all of a sudden captain Jack screamed at the same time with Barbosa "Soldiers follow me!!" and then they looked each other knowing what was ahead of them, the classical fight for the direction of the crew, so Barbosa took his sword from its sheath and pointed it to Jack while he raised his hands, he apologized and as soon as he looked back Jack took his sword, or his little dagger, Barbosa looked at him pitifully and spoke to the crew about the promises made about the eternal freedom and youth, at which Jack answered –Men who released you!!, and who has the sailing cards to our dream!! – -That can be arranged – said Barbosa while with his sword took the cards, and then the gunfire again, they run from one side to the other trying to avoid the gunshots until Gibbs shout –The pearl!! – and the went out from the bottom of the cave running towards the beach where the pearl was standing, like waiting for them, they got into the boat an agreed a tie between Jack and Barbosa while they escape from the guards.

-"Yoho yoho and a bottle of rum!!!"- He sang, the brave captain was leaving, with his compass in his left hand and a bottle of rum in the other one- Gentlemen This ship will sail once again, then he looked down to his left hand, kept his compass into his pocket and took the mast with both hands in order to go on the direction of his new adventure to find out who was responsible for this pirate tragedy…

* * *

Please review!!! it is very important to me knowing how I'm going, so if you have ANYTHING to say... just do it 


End file.
